The Noble Of Remnant
by VampNano
Summary: After his last stand, Six wakes up in an unknown world and decides to follow the path presented to him. [T/ for future chapters, [Possibly?]]


**Chapter 1: The Other Side**

 **August 30, 2552: Reach**

There was a Spartan lying on the ground bleeding looking through his helmet at the sky as he faded away; vision slowly fading into by the bodies of sangheili's he killed during his last stand. He blacked out, there was a light at the end of the darkness. Walking towards it out of pure curiosity seeing that it was the only path to follow. He hesitated just a few steps away feeling he was leaving something behind, but then another one telling him that he has completed his duty. He walked into the light; the thoughts of hesitation left his mind.

 **Part 1: Hunter's Introduction**

Noble Six woke up looking through his helmet looking at the blue sky.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Six." a female robotic voice said to him.

"Dot, so you decided to stay with me until the end huh and why do you sound more human and why do you look like a super mom?" he said back in a shocked to the A.I.

"Clam down, before you and Noble-4 Emile jump out of the Pelican he placed an upgraded copy of my A.I chip in your helmet courtesy of Dr. Halsey, as for my amazing looks she fashioned me in the image of a close family member that had passed away, her name was Caitlin Rose or as she called her Summer. Of course I am the personal A.I. for Noble team, but since the upgrade I am now your personal A.I." she said " I have already scanned the environment around you while you were knocked out to determine where exactly we are and there's no data at all." informing the Spartan who started to get up. He looked around and saw a small pond and walk towards it. Six peered into the water and saw his maroon and white trimmed armor, his EVA helmet variant CNM which was a network command module that enhanced his sensors and its full face visor was blue. He then checked his armor looking at his custom made EVA shoulder guards, then to his HP/HALO chest plate which had extra hard points for protection and a belt of grenades, his utility pouch was made to hold extra ammo and supplies that were minimized to make more space which was created by ONI and Dr. Halsey. He then went back to where he woke up and saw his MA37 assault rifle next to his M45 Tactical shotgun and M6G magnum .50 caliber armor piercing, explosive rounds. He placed the assault rifle and sniper rifle on the magnetic grips on his back and the magnum on his thigh. He checked his supplies from his HUD in his helmet. He had 600 rounds left for his AR, 56 shells for his shotgun, and 70 rounds of the magnum. "Six we gotta go scout the area and look for some civilization" Dot said happily.

"You sound far too optimistic for not knowing where we are" Six replied as he started to walk around.

"Well yeah it's a whole new world to learn about." she said excitedly.

"Alright, alright calm down we can learn about this world when we find a town or something," he said calming her down. He walked until he saw an abandoned temple with chess pieces laid out on stands. " These pieces were placed here recently about a day ago or so." six said as he inspected the pieces.

 **: In an office atop a tower:**

A gray-haired man sitting down at his desk, a blonde haired woman stood beside him holding onto a tablet, both looking at the two men who stood in front of them. There was a man with green hair that was spiked up, standing next to him was a shorter man with white hair and a white mustache.

"I have already set the relics for the first years initiation, the day after tomorrow when they arrive." the gray-haired man said to all of them.

"The sleeping bags for their temporary living arrangements have been prepared Ozpin." The short man in red said

"Yes, and all the students have been assigned their lockers." the green haired man said quickly as he drank from his thermos.

"Dear gods Bartholomew Oobleck do you drink anything other than coffee?" the short man said

"Yes I do, but I mainly drink coffee. You should know this by now Peter Port," he replied to port

"Good, everything has been arranged for the student's arrival tomorrow," Ozpin said. While the blonde haired woman look at an alert that popped up on the tablet.

"Ozpin our cameras have detected movement in the emerald forest by the the abandoned temple where the relics were placed." she said

"Put it up on the screen Glynda, we can't have too much Grimm activity in the initiation grounds." he replied to her

"It's not Grimm," she said as she swiped her tablet moving the live feed to the holographic screen that appeared above Ozpin's desk. The feed showed six looking at the chess pieces Ozpin chose a relics for this year ."I don't know what it is, It appears to be humanoid." she zoomed in onto six "Do you think it's Atlas ?" she asked Ozpin

"I don't know but whatever or whoever it is we should bring them to the academy." he said as he stood up and motioned for all of them to head to the elevator.

 **: Back In The Forest:**

Six continued to walk around generally staying in the area where the ruins down by the temple to inspect his weapons, checking if they were even working properly or even loaded. To his delight they were, just to make sure he went over them again. As he checked them he noticed 10 red dots moving fast towards his location.

"Six they are combatants moving fast unto our position!" Dot warned him.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up," he said calmly as he stood and holstered everything except his shotgun.

"There's ten of them and you chose your shotgun," she said worriedly

"Trust me to dot I got this, plus all I need is six shells," he said to reassure her. When the dots have seemed to enter his view he thought it was either gonna be insurrectionists or covenant, but to his surprise, it was a pitch black bear that seemed to have white bone plated armor. He saw that among them were 7 small bears, and 3 big ones which had spikes coming out of them. "Welp never thought I was gonna fight mutant bears," he said sarcastically as the smaller bears charged at him. Six drew the combat knife from his chest plate by his left shoulder and held it in his left hand. They came at him in a line, he smiled under his helmet thinking that they just made it easier for him. As the first one swung its paw at him he blocked it with the forearm of his right hand that held the shotgun and plunged the 9-inch knife into its neck and stabbed it a few times in it's abdomen causing to fall to the side and dissipate into a cluster of black smoke, the next three he killed with three shells from out of the six he said he was gonna use. Quickly he holstered his shotgun and decided to take the rest of the smaller bears with hand to hand combat or in this situation hand to paw combat. The last three of the smaller bears charged at him at once, he stabbed the first bear at the back of its neck killing it instantly while the second he kicked away from him to handle the third. Using an uppercut to force it to expose its underside as he used his knife to stab right under its skull. The last of the smaller bears decided to bite at him, but he jumped and landed a punch that cracked the bone plate that covered its head and pushed harder driving his fist to concave into the creature's head. The bigger ones seemed to be smarter as they encircled him, while he sheathed his knife and pulled out his shotgun. "There are three of you and three shells with your names on them," he said as one tried to blindside him but he noticed it on his sensors and pointed his shotgun behind him pointed directly into its open mouth and pulled the trigger killing it on the spot. The other two dived at him causing him to sidestep and used the butt of his gun to knock the closest one onto the ground quickly shooting at its head. The last one became much more cautious and ran at him. Six saw this as a chance to end this bout quickly and shot directly at its head, but instead of hitting the intended spot the black bear moved to the right and decided to take the hit onto its shoulder and continued its charge. Six jumped and landed on it's back and held the shotgun itself around its neck to restrain it, he eventually got into a position to break the creature's neck killing it. He got off and looked at the creatures as they soon disintegrated. "See I told you, Dot, I only needed six shells," he said as he caught his breath.

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically

"OK I might have had to improvise at the end" he truthfully said

"My my that was a performance, to be able to handle 7 Ursa Minors and 3 Ursa Majors is a feat even fully trained huntsmen to have trouble dealing with," Ozpin said with Glynda, oobleck, and port following behind him with their weapons drawn. " Just what are you ?" He asked

" I am a Spartan" Six replied, but instead his hud showed Dot face palming and pointing to a speaker icon with an x through it. He was muted so the only dot could hear him, he blushed and clicked a button on the side of his helmet unmuting him. " I am a Spartan," he said again seeing a shocked expression on everyone's faces, but the one in front recovered instantly.

"Are you a new android of Atlas ?" he asked as he readjusted his glasses

"First of all, I'm human not an Android and what the hell is Atlas ?" Six asked calmly

"Well then, apologies for assuming you were an android my name is Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Academy, the people behind me are professors Glynda, Port, and Dr. Oobleck do you mind if I ask for yours ?" he said

" I am Noble Six, pleasure to meet you acquaintances" he replied

" Is that your real name ?" Ozpin asked

" Sorry I have forgotten my real name after all these years" he looked away, receiving flashback when he was 6 years old to his training days with Petty Officer Franklin Mendez. " But you can call me Sam Mendez or call me by the nickname Sammy" looking at Ozpin

"Can I have a face to put with the name Sam ?" Ozpin asked

Six hesitated but decided to take his helmet off, when he did it shocked them. They thought it was a middle age veteran due to his height and how he held himself in the fight, instead, they saw a tan 17-year-old boy with white hair and Amber eyes that had a calming look. " Now that since you know what I look like, I think it's time to introduce my companion" pulling out a chip from his helmet that had a blue crystal held in place in the middle. Then the next thing they saw made them look like they have seen a ghost, it was a small holographic projection of summer rose a friend that had passed away. " This is Dot" six introduced. Earning them a happy "Hello" from the A.I. She even sounded like Summer.

"Hello, Dot it's nice to meet you," Ozpin said.

"Amazing what is she?" Oobleck asked.

"I am fully capable of answering by myself I am an A.I. an Artificial Intelligence based on Humans, I used to be the personal A.I. of Noble Team and then here I am now still with the last of Noble Team." Dot answered enthusiastically until the last part. Ozpin and the others noticed the sorrow tone at the end and Ozpin was silent for a few minutes.

"Alright, then it's decided I would like to offer you to be a student and a teacher's assistant at my academy, what do you say Sam?" Ozpin offered.

Sam looked at Dot deep in thought until she brought him back into reality. "Six we have nowhere else to go this is as good as it gets." Dot implored.

"Alright, we accept the offer Headmaster." Six said confidently.

"Please follow us, Sam, there will be an initiation for the first years the day after tomorrow, since you were just accepted I have a special one just for you," Ozpin said as he leads them back to the academy.

"Well Six this is going to be interesting," Dot said Happily. Six only took a deep breath and sighed.

 **Welp first chapter to my story, so if you got any advice for me please tell me and if you're going to criticize me go easy on me alright :P Thank you for reading. VampNano OUT!**


End file.
